swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Trivial Librarian
The Theed Librarian is located in the palace building (/way -5535 4682) in Theed on Naboo. When talked to, he will challenge the player to series of 20 questions given in random order. If you miss a question you can try again however the answers are given in random order also. The information he'll ask you about can be found at the RSF Computer, also located inside Theed Palace (way -5532 4541, after the entrance, 2nd pair of rooms adjacent to the main path, left one - just before the large semi-circular room with the RSF pilot trainer, Captain Dinge). Reward: Trivial Librarian badge. The Librarian says to you, "Hello, welcome to the library. If you'd like, we could play a game. I'll ask you trivia questions and you can answer them. All right?" What single center of mass do both Talus and Tralus orbit around? * A black hole * Centerpoint Station * Corellia * Tatooine What is the more common name of the Koensayr BTL Longprobe Starfighter? * B-wing * X-wing * Y-wing * Tie Fighter Rori is a moon which orbits which planet? * Corellia * Naboo * Talus * Yavin How long is an average day on Dantooine? * 24 hours * 25 hours * 30 hours * 125 hours The four suits of a standard Sabacc deck are: * Coins, Cups, Staves, and Sabers * Coins, Staves, Flasks, and Sabers * Swords, Sabers, Scimitars, and Knives * Swords, Staves, Cups, and Wands In what system is the planet Dathomir located? * Abraxis * Prindaar * Quelii * Xizor Approximately how many light years is Tatooine from the Galactic Core? * 3 * 34,000 * 43,000 * 153,000 Who originally established the Free Trader Association of Naboo? * Darth Maul * Nute Gunray * Queen Amidala * Shep Contopault Corellian Clams are known for this property... * Being hard to open * Delicious flavor * Healing properties * Their blood is alcohol Where did the Trade Federation first test the automata of its vast droid army? * Coruscant * Kashyyyk * Lok * Rori How many moons orbit the planet Endor? * None * 7 * 8 * 9''' The playwright Thalos Lorin, is best known for this drama: * Rodian Fever * '''Serpent Rain * The Trickery of Vosdia Nooma * Unusually Bothan How many inhabitable moons does Yavin have? * Three * Four * Eleven * Forty Who formed the Brotherhood of the Sith? * Darth Vader * Darth Bane * Exar Kun * Jorus C'baoth What company developed the original Victory Class Star Destroyers for the Old Republic? * Grand Moff Tarkin * Kuat Drive Yards * The Min-Dal Company * Rendili StarDrive Which of the following is not considered a "standard" Sabacc card: * Demise * The idiot * The Queen of Air and Darkness * The Sarlacc What song, written and performed by the band Starburst, was rated Scarlet (artistically worthless and offensive) by the Imperial Board of Culture? * The Emperor's Hobby * Love in the Atmosphere * Only In Your Dreams * Time for Action What song, performed by the ensemble Plexo-33, was considered most popular song in the galaxy, prior to the clone wars? * Clones Need Love Too * Only In Your Dreams * Tatooine in G-Minor * 11011101 #2 What sport was named the "official" sport of the New Order, shortly before the Battle of Yavin? * Kel Tag * Ringer * Sabacc * Wegsphere The T-I-E in TIE Fighters is most commonly believed to refer to what? * Tertiary Invasion Equipment * Timed Insular Ejection * Turbo Injected Engines * Twin Ion Engines The Librarian ends the questions with, "Well, you've answered all the questions I have. Perhaps if you come back another time we can play again. Who knows, perhaps I'll even have more questions for you then." Category:Naboo NPCs